1. Technical Field
The technical field is conveyor systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor systems are used to move objects from one station to another. The stations may be located at the termination points at the beginning and end of the system or may be located at points between the termination points. Conveyor systems have any number of stations, and the systems may be configured to deliver objects to some or all of the stations during operation of the systems.
A typical conveyor system has a conveyor member, which may be, for example, a belt, tray, or box. Objects to be moved are placed in or on the conveyor member, which is propelled by a drive system, such as an electric drive system. The drive system is connected to the conveyor member directly or by means of at least one torque transfer device, such as a tape, a belt, a chain, or a set of gears.